Fantasy
by Ikuko-chan
Summary: It's five o'clock and there's only one thing on her mind. Kate/Gibbs and quite a lot of graphic adult content


Tick tock tick tock

Tick tock tick tock.

Kate stared at the clock, watching the minute hand move slower and slower. The tension was killing her. Three times already, she'd been brought to the edge in that day and Gibbs had just left her hanging. The evil smile he makes whenever he plays a cruel practical joke etches deeper into her mind. Someday she's gonna make him pay for this. He'll regret everything he's done to her so far.

But damnit. Good things happen in three's right? Well, bad things also seem to happen in three's. Three times the torture makes it one hell of a long day. She was itching to feel some sort of satisfaction that her body had been begging for all day, ever since that first moment. The marvels he could do with his fingers…she sighed.

Most of the others had already gone home with Gibbs, Tony, McGee and herself once again being the last ones to remain in the office. Being in a male cop locker room environment…she had her fantasies every now and then. Despite the modest appearance she tries to keep up, deep down inside she was as sinful as Tony. Only recently had Gibbs found out about it. She felt ashamed at first, with the knowledge that her reputation had been tarnished in at least one team member's eyes but once she got over it, she loved it.

The dirty looks Gibbs would cast to her when nobody was watching was exciting in a way; it was like some sort of pheromone. She was so sensitive these days that her body would respond quite quickly, due to her mind filling up with dirty images that would make the Playboy Mansion look like a church. Now about her faith…ahem…

Of course she couldn't risk her dirty little secret becoming worse than it already was, with Tony discovering her photo on the wet t-shirt hall of fame. She desperately tried to keep it quiet but only to maintain her image. Once again, from deep within she really needed to let someone know about it. It's a bit like discovering something new and amazing, and really wanting to share it with everyone but not being able to cause it'd make you look like some total loser. How lucky she was that it was Gibbs who caught up first, rather than Tony. Had Tony filled the void first then naked pictures of her would be floating somewhere around the internet, not to mention hanging off the NCIS bulletin board. He probably wouldn't have been the right choice.

But Tony's discovery was quite exciting. It pushed her one step closer to being able to live her life well…not exactly in a way she pictured, but at least it encouraged her to give up her uptight Catholic School Girl image. But alas, Tony is never one to rely on. Gibbs was definitely the better choice to have made, and looking back on it now, she had no regrets.

"Goodnight Probie! Try not to take it too personally!"

As always, Tony's bantering ended the poor probie's day. His pouting face was cute. But Kate could never quite see herself with McGee. That was one choice she knew she couldn't make. The nervous, insecure agent definitely not what she was looking for. And besides, he was so much younger than she was anyway. The fact that she felt she was too old for the agent brought her back to the stark reality of how much of a wasted youth she had.

Oh she wasn't virgin of course. One would have to be quite religious and disciplined in order to reach her age and be a virgin. Slightly off as well, when compared to the rest of society. Like Hell, she was a devoted…reasonably devoted Catholic and here she was, having pre-marital sex. Multiple times. With different partners. But her inner-self desired more, something more kinky, a little hotter and more experimental. Somewhere slightly more public, risky. Gibbs was good for that. He knew what he was doing and he had a honed instinct that could tell everything and anything. To some it was thought to be experience but to others (namely his team) it was known as his gut. Then again, it was this famous gut of his that led him to know at exactly what point he had to stop his ministration in order to leave Kate hanging, begging for him to release her, some form of satisfaction that would bring her screaming as she climaxed and make the rest of the agency aware of their little afternoon games.

She replays in her mind: "Sorry Kate, you know you don't get it that easily…" Gibbs says with a smirk. 'Damn that bastard!' she thinks as she drops her head, leaning into cuffed arms. A slight chafing of her wrists was the least of her worries, the cold steel biting into her skin did not play a role in her equation.

Cuffed, facing a shelf in the evidence locker, with her shirt buttons undone, bra unclipped, panties down to her knees and hair disheveled…she looked…well…screwed.

"Maybe I should leave you here, locked up. You like it this way don't you?" Gibbs purrs into her ears. Gibbs purring? Obviously she's going insane. Gibbs doesn't purr. But the worst thing about letting Gibbs have his way (which is all the time, regardless of what situation it is) is that when it's not case related, you usually end up regretting it. There was no way she was going to be able to make herself climax without the help of Gibbs. And he obviously had no intention of letting her have her way just yet. Control is the ultimate rush.

"Nobody would find you if I just left…" Gibbs once again gives one of his famous smirks, as he strolls around her restrained body. "You wouldn't be able to survive if I did that would you?"

Whimpering, she replies "You are such a bastard…" pouting. Gibbs just laughs, and leans in from behind and plants another sweeping kiss along her smooth neckline.

And then five minutes later, she was still left aching for that final touch but now, fully dressed and once again in respectable looking condition at her desk. "Fuck Gibbs," she swore in her mind. She was pissed at his nonchalant attitude, and when he smiled at her, she narrowed her eyes and glared at him in return. There was no freakin' way she could get herself off in the office like this!!

And then to think she let him get away with it three times…Gibbs really knew her well. To think she was stupid enough to fall for him another two times that same day each time pushing her closer to the limit but not taking her there…

"Goodnight my Katie!" Dinozzo laughed as he strutted past her table, breaking her out of her little daydream. "Someone seems a little down and preoccupied! I have just the thing that could cheer you up! Wanna join us?" he said teasingly. No doubt it was some date of his that he was bragging about all week to everyone. The concept was disgusting, that he was willing to even bring up the idea of sharing her…but then again, he's more than willing to share a girl with another girl.

Kate glared back at him in a typical fashion, retorting "I'd rather die than see you use your 'gun'." Very matter of fact. Very blunt. Very Kate-like. Good things happen in three's. Once again a huge lie. She wouldn't mind doing it with him at least once, maybe several times if he was actually trustworthy. But no, he's too juvenile, still behaving like a frat-boy from college. Some things just stop developing once they reach a certain age. Like Tony.

"Ooo, someone's in a bad mood…" he croons as he struts his way to the elevator. "See ya next week boss!" he calls out as the elevator doors close.

However, prospect of another girl being involved was very enticing...it would be interesting to see how a girl explored another girl's body. Knowing exactly which points can evoke the greatest response with greater precision than any douche male does. It was tempting to say yes, and filled her with disappointment that it wasn't Gibbs who was inviting her like this. Once again, treading on careful ground with Tony here. But wow, she became intensely curious and wrote mentally in her mind that it's another one of those 'things to do before you hit thirty-one'.

Then, she realised it would've been the perfect way to get back at Gibbs. It would piss him off instead, a little pay-back after the way he tortured her today. She was surprised it wasn't a more popular torture method. Leaving people on the edge can be very very cruel, regardless of the situation. Then again, that was a stupid thought. Nobody would want to degrade themselves to such a disgusting task…extracting information through pain was much easier.

McGee still sat at his desk, finishing off the last of his reports.

'_Goddamnit Mcgee, hurry up and get the fuck out of here!!'_

She stole a look at Gibbs and saw he was still patiently waiting, pretending to be busy with something but obviously enjoying the torture Kate is going through. It would be too unfair for him to leave her at the end of the day without 'finishing' his job. He would never do that…would he? Then again, it seems like a very Gibbs-like thing to do. But Kate would never forgive him.

Twinging with regret, she sat there running her hands through her hair, becoming more and more agitated, second by second. Had anyone looked they would've seen a junkie instead of Kate. In a way though, she was; longing to satiate her new-found taste for sex.

"So Kate, what are you so worked up about?"

Kate sat up, stunned. She glared at him again. "What are you talking about Gibbs?" feigning innocence once again. It was pointless to Gibbs, but maybe the probie hadn't noticed yet. Perhaps the probie would've been an easier choice. At least she would've been the one in control. The way he faltered when he was caught under Kate's desk. She couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Mm what's so amusing, Kate?" Gibbs cocked his head slightly upon saying her name, accenting it such that McGee had to draw his head up from his work and see what the fuss was about.

"Nothing, Gibbs. Just…finishing my report!" she flashed a smile back with a look in her eyes saying _'Question me anymore and you might need to build a new boat from scratch'_.

"Well, come on then! No need to waste your time grinning at me!"

The sexual tension in the air was becoming so thick that you could slice it with a butter knife. If McGee wasn't going to leave soon, Gibbs and Kate were going to have to do that for him as neither wanted to wait much longer, the latter especially. Yet despite the probie being so in phase with technology, he didn't seem to be able to read the situation too clearly and was left confused.

It was tempting to offer to finish the reports for him but it wasn't exactly the smoothest of moves to get rid of him. Yet waiting it out didn't seem too much of an option either. Once again, Kate's mind got distracted again and she found herself twenty minutes earlier, where Gibbs fooled her a third time. What was that saying again? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Does it go on with a 'Fool me thrice'? The answer probably stops changing after the second round.

Bound and gagged to a chair in the recording room, Kate remembers hearing the words "So they don't hear you scream" echoing through her mind. Thoughts of 'at last!' filled her mind which was obviously, once again, too good to be true.

Her legs were splayed open, revealing the jewel of Kate Todd, a privilege honored to only a few men.

Gibbs' tongue turned out to be just as magical as his fingers, working as a solo appendage. The emphatic taste of coffee from his mouth left traces along her skin, as he fluttered kisses across her thighs and centre folds. Her clitoris came out of hiding to which he probed with amusement, listening to the muted cries coming from behind Kate's gag.

Her warm juices coated his finger as he slid it in, reveling in Kate's heavy panting and just as it was about to end…it all came to an end too soon, to Kate's intense disappointment.

Gibbs just laughed, watching Kate's half-closed eye lids drenched with lust turn into confusion and then into one of anger. She struggled so hard to escape her bounds, but the unforgiving ropes held tight and she was left there at the final peak only to fall once again.

Enough profanities were running through her head such that some smart-ass gangster-wannabe would be shocked. The rage at all the injustices she's been experiencing all day! Tears nearly came into her eyes due to frustration but she was Kate Todd and he was Jethro Gibbs and Kate Todd doesn't cry in front of Jethro Gibbs.

He ungagged her only to hear the words "You're such a bastard. You are so going to regret this." To which he replied "Yeah maybe, but I don't see you in any position to be able to do anything just yet!" Gibbs scoffed at the helpless form of Kate. It was true though, she was still left in that pre-orgasm state where nothing else in the world mattered anymore and he just had to ruin her little fantasy.

A rustling of papers brought Kate out of it and saw McGee packing up the last of his files before going home. "Goodnight boss. Goodnight Kate." McGee said respectfully as he headed towards the elevator.

Silence.

Looking down, Kate just noticed how wet she was. Reliving those fantasy moments, she certainly got very aroused. _'Oh God, I hope McGee didn't notice'_.

The elevator doors shut.

An impassioned Kate flew off her chair and she threw herself at Gibbs who caught her. "You owe me, three times!" Kate hissed at her boss. Gibbs just smirked.

"The elevator, because the cleaner might come by." Was all he said.

"If you don't satisfy me tonight, then I swear you'll never see any of me again!" she muttered as they headed towards the elevator. It was a bit like earlier in the day, when Gibbs offered to 'buy Kate, coffee' but 'not knowing' how she liked it.

She tried to imagine what Fornell would have thought if he realised that the same conference room he uses with Gibbs is also the same conference room Gibbs uses to spend 'quality' time with Kate. It now has a new use as well. Emergency brakes haven't become anymore innovative but new uses come all the time. Once the elevator doors shut, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Kate and guided her to the button panel saying "Wanna see my conference room Kate?" to which he pressed the 'emergency brake floor'.

The elevator stopped and the lights went out, leaving a dim atmosphere. Gibbs started kissing her neck while his hands ran across the curves of her breasts, feeling the little nubs at the end harden at his touch. Unbuttoning the top half of her shirt, he slid his hand in and began clawing gently at the bare skin.

Fingers sliding beneath the bra, he began to fondle her left nipple in between his thumb and index finger. Kate shivered at the touch and whispered "Oh God, Gibbs…don't leave me hanging like last time…"

His other hand ran beneath her skirt and his fingers ran across her panties, rubbing gently in a circular motion on her most precious spot. Kate moaned softly, whimpering "Harder Gibbs," which is exactly how he wanted it. The normally assertive Agent Todd who questioned constantly questioned his authority was now helpless, passive, and begging. All she could do was take it as it goes. In which Gibbs had no intention of letting her go just yet.

Two fingers slid aside the wet fabric and slipped into her while his thumb continued running circles around her clitoris, occasionally brushing against it causing a spark of pleasure to run through Kate's body making her gasp or yelp.

Her head was slowly lolling further back and leaning to the side and she could feel the strength draining out of her as she got closer and closer and just one more….

"I don't think I'm quite ready to let you go yet…" Gibbs whispered into her ear and all of a sudden, everything stopped.

'_FUCK'_ screamed through her mind as she stood there, leaning and panting against Gibbs. _'Can't you get it over and done with already!?'_ Drool was running out the side of her mouth which she wiped away quickly with her sleeve. She turned around scowled at Gibbs. If looks could kill, Gibbs may as well have just sat there and died.

"What? People will get suspicious if the elevator takes too long!" he teased. He quickly pecked her on the cheek before allowing the elevator to run again…

Now, Kate prayed to her God whom she disobeyed so many times to allow this moment to finally not become another replay of those three events in the afternoon, that cruelly left her begging for more but not having any chance to satisfy her needs. _It's_ different when it's done by Gibbs.

The elevator doors opened again and the couple stepped in, immediately blazing away at each other with kisses. They fell against the wall of the elevator with Kate tugging at Gibbs, trying to meld him into her. He unbuttoned her shirt, and ripped her bra down so as to reveal her breast.

Kate quickly reached out and pressed the emergency brake button again just in case someone wanted to use the elevator and then proceeded to remover her skirt and panties.

"God, I'm sorry Kate for trying to keep you constantly on the edge all day." Gibbs gasped in between kisses while fumbling at his own belt, button and zip.

"No you're not," Kate whispered in between their heated exchange. The taste of coffee remained prominent within Gibbs' mouth.

And then within an instant he had her pinned and she gasped as she felt the empty void being filled at last. Pushed up against the wall, Kate's leg's clawed their way around Gibbs', and with each upward thrust, she felt herself get closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy.

He rubbed his thumb over her clitoris one more time and she arched her back, eyes shut tight screaming "Oh Gibbs!"

"Oh Gibbs?" a familiar voice broke out.

"Huh?" Dazed, Kate looked around. It was almost five o'clock. She was at her desk. Daydreaming. Or rather, fantasizing.

Tony gave a wicked smile. "You were fantasizing about Gibbs weren't you? You had this look on your face-" to which he made a imitation "and you had a bit of drool running out the side of your mouth there…" to which he wiped off with a tissue.

"Ew, Tony, what were you doing? Were you watching me the entire time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because…I was going to but…it was too good so I sat there filming for the last minute or so. This is going to be so good when it goes on the NCIS channel on youtube! Everyone is gonna see it!" Tony's eyes were alight with excitement. It was the right way to do justice with the way Kate cheated using the photo-shopped picture Abby made for her. Now the world would see the real Caitlin Todd.

"See what, Dinozzo?" Gibbs came in.

Tony looked at Kate and saw the most piercing look ever. It was as though she wanted to shoot him. She looked ready to shoot him. She _was_ going to shoot him. "Ok, I get it!" Tony hissed at Kate.

Then turning to Gibbs, said "Oh, you shoulda seen it boss! Kate was fantasizing about you! And I have the video to prove it!" Tony turned back and gave two thumbs up to Kate before retreating to the safety of his desk. Her eyes narrowed further than ever before, giving Tony the most withering look ever.

"You…are so…dead".

FIN


End file.
